


I was Supposed to Protect You

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Annlett, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Anna gets shot while on a day pass home to visit her Edmund (her husband).





	I was Supposed to Protect You

The carpet grew thick with the crimson spilling from Anna’s gut. A musket-ball is lodged deep in her side, buried within layers of heavily irritated tissue. She had come to surprise her husband, on a one day pass from Arnold’s American Legion. Its funny, she had survived the terrors of open combat only to take a hit inside their York City apartment.

Major Hewlett’s voice is the first thing Anna can pick out above the tinnitus plaguing her ears. She tries to stand or even sit-up but the pain was excruciating, white, and searing hot. Paralyzed, she peers up at him. Her first concern is his safety. A sigh escapes her when she discovers that he is unharmed. 

Her beloved Major’s name departs her lips in a somewhat brittle, breathy, manner. “E…Ed…Edmund.” A begrudgingly reluctant smile appears upon her pale face as she weakly extends her free hand towards him. The other hand remained glued to her side, futilely trying to contain the heavy tide. 

“Anna, I was supposed to protect you!” Comes his heart-wrenching confession.

“No, Edmund. Shhhhhh.” She corrects him with a whisper. “Y.. You did. You safeguarded me when I needed it the most. You rescued me from Simcoe, Richard, and e…even Abraham. I’m pretty sure you’ve saved me from myself too. Especially, with me gallivanting around as Private Smith.” She shivers violently. Had the room always been so frigid? Or had it suddenly taken an arctic plunge? Hell, if she knew. 

Doleful hues remain fixated upon his wonderfully handsome countenance. Lord, she hated seeing the lines of worry appearing there, but she is not ignorant of her dire situation. “I missed you. Tha…that be why…. why I secured… a..day pass. I.. I just had to….to see you again. I…. I ju…just ne..never figured…I’d end u…up like this. Not here…and not…now.” The truth was, she wasn’t ready to die. The brunette had thought she had made peace with the finality of leaving this world when the war started… but something along the way changed. She fell in love with the enemy. 

The intruder had been gunning for Edmund. Anna just happened to see the flash in the pan before the gun exploded with life. She managed to push him out of the way at the very last second. Perhaps, there was still some good left in her whilst performing her duties as a rebel spy. Maybe, this was to be her purpose in life; to rescue a kind and decent man- her man- Hewlett. 

“F….f…forgive me…” Anna softly entreats.


End file.
